<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Метеор by corruptionhouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556473">Метеор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptionhouse/pseuds/corruptionhouse'>corruptionhouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptionhouse/pseuds/corruptionhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Метеоры в конце своего пути становятся падающими звёздами и сгорают.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Метеор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что же есть сила?</p>
<p>Канаде была уверена, что знает ответ.</p>
<p>Сила — вот она: течёт прямо по венам, пульсирует в висках, срывается с языка вместе с перекатывающимися, словно камушки в шуме волн, словами песни. Сила бронёй обволакивала её, щёлкая смыкающимися сочленениями доспеха; ложилась в руки древком копья и гудела в воздухе, прорезая его широким наконечником-лезвием и закручивая в безумный, неостановимый торнадо.</p>
<p>Держать эту силу в руках значило: враги падут, рассеются угольной пылью, не в силах противостоять ей. Значило: сегодня, на этот раз и, может быть, впредь никто не умрёт. По крайней мере, не на её глазах.</p>
<p>И потому за силу Канаде готова была платить так дорого, как только потребуется. Даже если это означало отказаться от будущего. Даже если приходилось расплачиваться собственным телом, горстями глотать таблетки, а потом корчиться, захлёбываясь в кровавой рвоте. Канаде была готова проходить через это столько раз, сколько потребуется — только бы стать ещё сильнее.</p>
<p>Ведь все рассчитывают на неё — и люди, которых она защищает, и второй отдел, и Цубаса. Как же она может позволить себе жить, но при этом оставаться такой слабой, неспособной одолеть врага, неспособной кого-то защитить?</p>
<p>И когда она наконец-то прорывается сквозь последний предел, позволяет текущей в ней энергии затопить её без остатка и хлынуть наружу, чувствует, как её же саму растворяет, расчленяет на атомы в этом сияющем океане, воедино слитом из песни и неумолимой, испепеляющей мощи пламени — Канаде даже не знает, грустно ей от этого или радостно.</p>
<p>Она думает: вот же, она, пожалуй, всю жизнь летела, словно метеор — а метеоры в конце своего пути становятся падающими звёздами и сгорают. А может ли свет падающей звезды хоть кого-то согреть, может ли он озарить путь хотя бы одному-единственному человеку? Из этого вышла бы отличная песня, вот только спеть её будет уже некому.</p>
<p>Сила, которой Канаде так жаждала — неужели это и есть она?</p>
<p>Канаде думала, что знает ответ — вот только теперь не может сказать, был ли он когда-нибудь правильным. Знала ли она его когда-нибудь вообще.</p>
<p>Но ведь падающим звёздам и не нужны ответы.</p>
<p>В конце своего стремительного полёта Канаде, как настоящий метеор, падает и сгорает.</p>
<p>И ни о чём не жалеет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>